La naissance de la Mort
by Ethrenne
Summary: Le titre est complétement transparent. Il s'agit d'une vision tordue de la chute d'Adam et Eve, à l'origine de la Mort, le phénomène ou l'entité, peu importe dans mon texte.


Premier texte. Le but n'est en aucun cas la critique ou l'incitation religieuse. Le thème me plaisait et c'est la seule chose qui compte.

N'hésitez pas à commenter, en bien ou en mal, mais restons polis tout de même.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Dieu créa le monde.

Il dessina le ciel, puis le soleil, suivit de la lune il souffla les nuages et enfin il fit le sol.

Mais Dieu était seul.

Pour pallier l'ennui il ferma les yeux et imagina une chose capable de s'animer sans qu'il ait à s'en mêler. L'homme fût.

A son tour l'homme s'ennuya.

La femme fût.

Dieu les nomma Adam et Eve et les déposa à l'aide d'un nuage blanc dans un jardin.

Eden était une étoile avec laquelle Dieu aimait deviser et rire, mais un jour elle mourut. Dieu donna son nom au jardin.

Adam et Eve vivaient une belle existence et Dieu les observait souvent, appuyé contre un nuage tout doux. Un jour, alors qu'Adam se désaltérait à la rivière, Eve entendit une voix. Le son était beau et elle était irrémédiablement attirée. Dieu ne regardait pas à ce moment-là. Quand Eve arriva sous un arbre la voix se tu. Un Serpent glissa hors du feuillage, ses écailles étaient si scintillantes qu'elles éclipsaient le soleil lui-même. Le reptile profita de l'émerveillement d'Eve pour lui faire manger un fragment du paradis, puis il disparut. Adam rejoignit Eve et tous deux partirent dormir sous un autre arbre, un peu plus loin. Dieu sentit comme un manque dans son paradis et en regardant ses deux créatures il comprit. Eve, en plus d'avoir absorbé un infime morceau d'Eden, l'avait fait partager à Adam.

Dieu créa la foudre.

Il détruisit son cher Eden et précipita ses deux créations pécheresses au sol. Les corps, autrefois divins et immortels, furent mutilés. Les deux êtres se relevèrent toutefois, ignorant qu'ils étaient épiés. Voyant que le mal n'avait pas disparu Dieu les maudit un peu plus.

La femme enfantera dans la douleur, l'homme ne pourra vivre seul.

Le Serpent, tombé en même temps que les anciens élus, profita de la colère de Dieu pour ajouter d'autres malédictions.

Les 7 péchés capitaux furent.

Adam et Eve étaient gravement blessés, ils n'étaient plus invulnérable et ressentaient ainsi la terrible sentence qu'était la douleur. Malheureux, Ils essayèrent de retrouver le paradis, en vain. Peu à peu ils durent faire face à une nouvelle calamité : la vieillesse. Leurs corps se flétrirent, leurs yeux devinrent aveugles, leurs oreilles, sourdes. Ils étaient devenus aussi fragile qu'une branche sèche. Les blessures de leur chute ne guérirent jamais. Les plaies saignaient abondamment, leur flux vital s'écoulait en continu. Les deux êtres faiblissaient, bientôt ils ne purent plus se lever. Ils demeurèrent immobiles sur des rochers et sous le soleil. La chaleur, aspirée par les rocs, les brûlait. La peau de leurs jambes n'était plus que lambeaux. Ils s'allongèrent dans leurs sangs. Leurs dos furent également calcinés. Les meurtrissures dans leur chair s'ouvrirent davantage, le soleil les consumait toujours plus si bien que de leurs jambes, peu après, il ne restait que des os. Leurs chairs se fanèrent, ils n'eurent plus de sang dans les bras ni nulle part ailleurs. Seul le cœur et la tête vivaient encore, prolongeant leur agonie.

Adam et Eve subirent la soif, la faim, l'épuisement, la douleur, le chagrin, la colère, le regret.

Alors que leurs corps devenaient os, leurs cœurs battaient encore. Il n'était plus alimenté par le sang mais par la souffrance.

Leurs cœurs cessèrent enfin de battre et leur douleur prit fin. Le Serpent mourut peu après. Dieu, qui avait assisté à tout ça, se détourna du monde qu'il avait façonné et qui fut le lieu de torture des créatures maudites qu'il avait créé, ainsi que le tombeau du vil Serpent. Il retourna au milieu des étoiles.

Des lumières s'échappèrent de ce qu'il restait d'Adam, d'Eve et du Serpent. Elles tournoyèrent, dansèrent, volèrent puis se rejoignirent et n'en formèrent plus qu'une.

Le bleu du chagrin, le rouge de la souffrance et le vert du vice devinrent le noir du glas.

La Mort naquit.


End file.
